Detox
by Castielific
Summary: Elle avait gâché sa vie. Durant toutes ces années, il avait souffert le martyr, convaincue qu’elle parviendrait à lui épargner plus de peine, mais il réalisait à présent que c’était elle la responsable de la majorité de ses maux. Huddy
1. Chapter 1

DETOX

**DETOX**

Auteur : Sganzy

Disclaimers : Pas à moi, pas de sous.

Spoiler : Post-3x19 « Act your age », ne prends pas en compte les épisodes qui suivent.

Genre: Angst, Dark, Drame, Huddy.

Résumé: Elle avait gâché sa vie. Durant toutes ces années, il avait souffert le martyr, convaincue qu'elle parviendrait à lui épargner plus de peine, mais il réalisait à présent que c'était elle la responsable de la majorité de ses maux. Huddy

N/A :

Cette histoire vient directement après l'épisode 3x19 « Act your age » et ne prend pas en compte tout ce qui suit.

Je suis consciente que le titre de cette fic ne veut rien dire, mais j'trouvais que ça sonnait bien 

Merci à Semper pour son avis et ses conseils

La fic me paraît un peu…rapide. J'ai l'impression de pas assez détailler ou…je sais pas trop, mais j'espère que ça ne se sentira pas trop et que vous apprécierez quand même parce que j'ai carrément pas le courage de tout reprendre maintenant que les scènes s'enchaînent logiquement.

Fic classée NC-17 pour le sujet choisi, certaines scènes difficiles et/ou à caractère sexuel. Risque de heurter les personnalités les plus sensibles.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

« Il vous reste trois heures et trente-six minutes », annonça House en se laissant tomber sur la chaise en face du bureau de sa patronne.

Comme d'habitude, il n'avait pas pris la peine de frapper. Comme souvent, elle n'avait aucune idée de ce dont il était en train de lui parler. Elle l'interrogea du regard, mais celui du diagnosticien restait résolument fixé sur les rebonds de sa canne sur le tapis.

« Avant quoi? », demanda-t-elle entre agacement et curiosité.

« La pièce commence à vingt-heures trente ».

Elle fronça les sourcils.

« La pièce à laquelle j'ai dit que je ne vous accompagnerais pas ? »

« Vous ne m'avez pas donné d'excuse valable, je ne vois pas de raison de prendre votre refus en considération. »

« Parce qu'il est définitif. »

« Pourquoi ? », interrogea-t-il finalement, la scrutant de ses yeux océans.

Elle se retrouva soudain incapable de soutenir son regard et sentit ses joues se rosir.

« Pourquoi me l'avez-vous demandé ? », répondit-elle.

« Pourquoi acceptez-vous d'aller au théâtre avec Wilson, et pas avec moi ? »

« Vous êtes jaloux ? »

« Non. Intrigué. »

Elle réfléchit une seconde.

« Wilson est quelqu'un de décent »

« Je suis plus sexy. »

« Wilson est plus sûr. »

« Sûr ? Parce que vous ne risquez pas de finir les jambes… »

« Parce que je n'ai pas à me demander de quelle façon il va essayer de m'humilier », interrompit-elle.

Il détourna le regard une seconde avant de hausser les épaules.

« Je ne vous humilierais pas ce soir », annonça-t-il en se levant. « C'est bon, on peut y aller ? »

« House… »

« Rhhaaa ! C'est une pièce Cuddy ! Pas une demande en mariage ! », s'emporta-t-il.

Elle l'observa d'une façon qui le mit mal à l'aise.

« Qu'est ce que vous attendez de cette soirée ? », s'enquit-elle soudain.

Il baissa les yeux. Pour être franc, lui-même ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi il donnait tant d'importance à cette soirée. Il ne savait pas pourquoi le refus de Cuddy le touchait autant. Il ne voulait pas y réfléchir, il voulait juste aller au théâtre avec elle, peu importaient les raisons.

Lui, Gregory House, ne sut pas quoi répondre. Aucun sarcasme ne lui vint.

« Wilson m'a expliqué que pour vous, emmener quelqu'un au théâtre revenait à avouer que l'on veut voir la personne nue… », avoua-t-elle difficilement.

« Ça vous surprend ? »

Elle sourit légèrement, réalisant que sa remarque était, en effet, stupide. Evidemment que House voulait la voir nue, il passait son temps à le lui faire savoir !

« Je ne coucherais pas avec vous. »

« Je peux me contenter de regarder », ajouta-t-il avec haussement suggestif des sourcils.

« Bonsoir, House », dit-elle en lui faisant signe de sortir.

Il se retourna et elle prépara un soupir de soulagement en réalisant qu'il n'allait pas insister plus que ça. Elle grogna quand, après un court moment d'hésitation, il fit volte face vers elle, les sourcils froncés, intrigué.

« Qu'est ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour que vous acceptiez ? »

Cuddy haussa les sourcils à ça, prise de court. Il paraissait sérieux. Serait-il possible que sa demande ne soit pas juste une mise au défi de Wilson ?

« Je…Je ne sais pas », avoua-t-elle finalement.

« Je peux être décent si je le veux. »

« Les gens ne changent pas, House. Vous me l'avez assez répété. »

« Je ne suis pas les gens. Allez-y demandez moi ce que vous voulez », la défia-t-il.

« Non », affirma-t-elle en secouant la tête. « Vous ne pouvez donc pas accepter un refus ? Il faut toujours que vous compliquiez les choses. Je ne sortirais pas avec vous et… »

« Pourquoi ? »

Elle grogna de frustration et eut brusquement envie de se frapper la tête contre le bureau. Elle se leva et commença à marcher dans la pièce, espérant que ça la calmerait.

« Pourquoi pas? », insista-t-il.

Elle se figea en face de lui et le scruta un instant. Il était toujours sérieux. Il voulait vraiment une réponse. Elle se mordit la langue.

« Parce que c'est la pire idée que vous n'ayez jamais eu. Vous savez très bien que ça ne pourrait jamais marcher, c'est juste une nouvelle façon de… »

« P-o-u-r-q-u-o-i ? », répéta-t-il lentement.

« Parce que vous êtes insupportable ! Parce que vous vous droguez ! Parce que je suis votre boss et que vous me compliquez déjà bien assez la vie sans que je ne vous implique dans ma vie privée ! »

Elle ferma les yeux en réalisant qu'elle avait perdu son calme.

« Donc, vous avouez que vous êtes attirée par moi ? »

« Quoi ?! », cria-t-elle légèrement.

Elle ouvrit les yeux sous le choc et fut surprise de remarquer qu'il s'était approché d'elle. Son visage n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres du sien, son regard, intense. Il se pencha un peu plus vers elle et elle secoua la tête, refermant résolument les yeux pour ne pas se laisser tenter. Elle sentit son souffle contre ses lèvres et posa une main sur sa poitrine. Elle voulait le repousser, mais la force lui manquait autant que la volonté.

« Non, House », murmura-t-elle sans pouvoir le regarder.

« Pourquoi ? », souffla-t-il.

Sa voix était grave, presque un grognement, et elle frissonna. Elle se concentra sur les battements de cœur qu'elle sentait sous sa main, surtout pas sur la bouche qui frôlait la sienne. Le contact de ses lèvres s'accentua, la caressant sans vraiment l'embrasser. Malgré elle, elle gémit, frustrée. Elle tentait de se convaincre que c'était parce que personne n'avait été aussi proche d'elle depuis bien trop longtemps. Elle tentait de se convaincre que ça n'avait rien à voir avec l'identité de la personne dont les mains venaient de se poser sur ses hanches, dont les doigts glissaient sous le rebord de son haut, chatouillant, électrisant sa peau de leur chaleur. Sans qu'elle ne le réalisa vraiment, elle entrouvrit les lèvres. Elle sentit celles de l'homme se redresser en un sourire une seconde avant qu'il ne l'embrasse enfin. Elle n'hésita pas une seconde, répondant pleinement à son baiser. Il goutta les lèvres de la jeune femme une à une avant de se glisser dans sa bouche. Elle émit un son qu'il prit comme une invitation et intensifia le baiser. Elle fut soudain ravie que les mains de House agrippent ses hanches parce qu'elle n'était pas sûre que ses jambes parviendraient à la soutenir plus longtemps.

Il s'approcha un peu plus d'elle et elle sentit quelque chose contre sa cuisse. Elle fronça les sourcils une seconde, son esprit divergeant soudain vers des pensées toutes nouvelles et elle retrouva la force de le repousser.

« Vicodin », énonça-t-elle sans vraiment le réaliser, le souffle court.

Il vacilla un moment, se rattrapant au mur derrière lui pour ne pas basculer. Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à une telle réaction et parut sonné pendant quelques secondes. Il releva les yeux juste à temps pour la voir filer derrière son bureau, les mains sur les tempes. Il hésita à parler, ne sut pas quoi dire. Elle semblait paniquer, ses yeux plus brillants que d'habitude. Il ne sut dire si c'était l'effet de la passion ou des larmes.

« Cuddy… », soupira-t-il, n'ayant aucune idée de ce qu'il allait ou devait dire.

« Je…Je ne peux pas », répondit-elle, la voix tremblante. « Pas avec vous. Vous êtes… »

Elle fit glisser son regard sur lui, évitant soigneusement ses yeux.

« Dangereux », lâcha-t-elle finalement.

Il ouvrit la bouche, mais fut coupé quand elle se releva et commença à faire des aller-retour derrière son bureau.

« Quoique vous attendiez de moi, je ne peux pas vous le donner. Pas à vous. Pas à… »

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers sa cuisse. Par automatisme, il porta sa main là où était posé son regard. Il sentit le flacon de Vicodin dans sa poche. Ses doigts se resserrèrent autour de la bouteille, il sentait qu'après cette discussion, il allait en avoir grandement besoin.

« Pas à un drogué », finit-elle à mi-voix.

Il fronça les sourcils à cela. Il voulut contester, lui dire pour la millième fois que la Vicodin était là pour diminuer la douleur de sa cuisse, mais il réalisa, qu'il y a quelques secondes à peine, ses pensées le trahissait. La Vicodin était là pour bien plus que sa jambe.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Ce week-end là, il le passa allongé dans son fauteuil. La pièce était silencieuse et ses pensées trop bruyantes. Un flacon de Vicodin serré dans sa main droite, sa jambe le faisait souffrir mais il ne parvenait pas à se décider d'avaler la petite pilule qui l'avait tant de fois soulagé. Elle avait gâché sa vie. Durant toutes ces années, il avait souffert le martyr, convaincu qu'elle parviendrait à lui épargner plus de peine, mais il réalisait à présent que c'était elle la responsable de la majorité de ses maux. La Vicodin avait détruit bien plus qu'elle ne l'avait guéri.

House n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de particulièrement agréable, il n'avait jamais été charmant ou altruiste, mais la Vicodin l'avait enfermé dans ses défauts. Elle l'avait amené à repousser tous les gens qui tenaient à lui et elle faisait fuir tout ceux à qui House tenait. Il avait failli perdre son travail. Il avait failli perdre la vie. Il avait failli perdre Wilson. Elle lui faisait perdre Cuddy.

Il avait toujours considéré ces inconvénients comme légitimes en considération de toute la douleur que le médicament lui épargnait. Aujourd'hui, il n'était plus si sûr.

Pour la première fois, il considérait réellement l'éventualité d'arrêter de prendre ces pilules. Pas juste pour Cuddy, non, il ne mettrait jamais une décision si cruciale sur les épaules de la jeune femme. Il ne lui imposerait pas le poids de ce choix. Il voulait arrêter pour lui. Ce baiser avec Cuddy…Cela avait fait si longtemps qu'une femme ne l'avait pas embrassé sans rien attendre en retour, que ça soit pour de l'argent, un échantillon de sang ou par culpabilité.

Cuddy l'avait embrassé juste pour lui. Il avait aimé ça. Il avait réalisé qu'il avait envie de cela. Il s'était toujours convaincu qu'il se moquait de ce que les gens pouvaient penser de lui, mais aujourd'hui il voyait le monde sous une nouvelle perspective. Il réalisait qu'il avait envie qu'on l'apprécie. Il voulait quelqu'un à ses côtés. Il voulait que cette personne n'ait pas à avoir honte de lui, qu'elle n'ait pas à le regretter, que ça ne soit pas toujours une bataille.

Cuddy avait raison, être auprès de lui, c'était s'exposer à une humiliation. En y réfléchissant, il ne comprenait même pas comment Wilson pouvait le supporter. House l'avait toujours considéré comme le plus sensible, mais Wilson devait être particulièrement résistant pour continuer à s'accrocher à lui malgré le comportement du diagnosticien. Sa patience et son indulgence devaient être sans limite pour continuer à considérer un homme qui lui avait fait tant de mal comme un ami. Parce qu'il lui avait fait du mal. House l'avait nié pendant longtemps, mais il était à présent conscient que ses actes avaient des conséquences sur autrui. Il avait détruit au moins deux des mariages de son meilleur ami par son comportement. Wilson avait, certes, sa part de responsabilité dans ses divorces, mais House savait qu'il avait poussé ses femmes à bout. Une amitié avec lui n'était pas une partie de plaisir, c'était loin d'être facile et était, d'une certaine façon, exclusive. Une amitié avec House rendait difficile une quelconque relation avec quelqu'un d'autre. Il harcelait, fouillait et rejetait égoïstement tous les potentiels adversaires qui pourraient éloigner son seul ami de lui. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée que Wilson s'éloigne de lui. Il ne supportait pas l'idée que les choses puissent changer.

Jusqu'à maintenant.

Cuddy lui avait souvent répété que le changement pouvait être une bonne chose. Il se demandait aujourd'hui si, contrairement à tout ce qu'il avait toujours cru, les gens pouvaient changer. Pourrait-il changer ?

Ses désintoxications passées avaient été horribles, mais il n'avait jamais vraiment eu la volonté d'arrêter la Vicodin. A présent qu'il l'avait, serait-ce plus facile ? Etait-il prêt à se faire ça ?

TBC..

La suite est disponible sur mon LiveJournal dont l'adresse est dans mon profil. Je la posterais ici aussi, mais là ça me soule de mettre des guillemets partout…


	2. Chapter 2

N/A :

N/A :

Le Subutex est un cachet de 8mg de Buprénorphine, il est utilisé dans les sevrages comme un traitement substitutif aux opiacés aux Etat-Unis.

J'ai essayé de rendre le sevrage le plus crédible possible, ai fait des recherches, ect…Mais dans la mesure où je n'ai pas d'expérience (thx god) dans ce domaine, il est possible qu'il y ait des incohérences ou comportements inadaptés.

Hydrocodone est la dénomination pharmaceutique de la Vicodin, au même titre que Lortab et Vicoprofen. (Ba quoi ça fait pas de mal de se culturer  !)

Truc drôle : Quand on tape « sevrage Hydrocodone » sur Wikipédia, il n'y a qu'une réponse qui s'affiche : « Dr House » !

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Assis à son bureau, les poings serrés sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil, House tentait désespérément de se concentrer sur le compte rendu de l'état de son patient. Il grogna quand une nouvelle crampe le lança et Foreman fit une pause dans son discours. Les trois paires d'yeux de ses employés le jaugèrent avec inquiétude avant que le neurologue ne reprenne la parole. Seul le regard soucieux de Cameron resta résolument fixé sur lui.

Il n'avait pas pris de Vicodin depuis deux jours. Si la première journée, la douleur avait été supportable, ce n'était aujourd'hui plus le cas. Il avait été incapable de dormir la nuit dernière, la souffrance de sa cuisse s'accompagnant des premiers effets du manque. Il avait avalé une pilule de Subutex quand un cas était arrivé entre ses mains, espérant que ça suffirait à le faire tenir le temps de sauver la vie du patient, mais le Subutex n'était pas aussi puissant que la Vicodin et s'il soulageait un peu la douleur, le manque était toujours là.

Il ordonna à son équipe d'aller faire les tests nécessaires et les deux hommes échangèrent un regard inquiet avant de disparaître. Evidemment, Cameron ne lâchait pas prise aussi facilement.

« Vous ne prenez plus de Vicodin ».

C'était une remarque plus qu'une question et il lui jeta un regard agacé en priant pour que ça suffise à la faire partir. Elle chercha une réponse sur son visage, mais il ne laissa rien paraître. Nier aurait été absurde et il n'allait certainement pas se justifier auprès de sa subordonnée. Elle parut surprise qu'il ne l'insulte ou ne la chasse pas. Comme voulu, elle devint mal à l'aise devant son manque de réaction.

« Wilson a de nouveau arrêter de vous en prescrire ou… »

Elle se tut subitement et il lut sur son visage qu'elle n'arrivait même pas envisager qu'il ait pu arrêter de son plein gré. Bizarrement, cela renforça sa volonté d'arrêter. Si Cameron-je-crois-à–la-bonté-dans-chaque-être-humain ne croyait plus en lui…Comment en était-il arrivé là ?

Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne la vit même pas partir et fut étonné en remarquant qu'elle avait disparu. A quel moment avait-elle cessé de s'inquiéter pour lui ? A quel moment avait-elle abandonné l'idée de lui venir en aide ?

Il repoussa ses questions au fin fond de son esprit, il avait des problèmes bien plus importants en ce moment, comme le fait qu'il faisait beaucoup trop froid dans cette pièce. Il se leva et alla augmenter le thermostat au maximum. Il n'eut pas la force de retourner derrière son bureau et se laissa tomber sur le canapé, attrapant sa veste au passage pour s'en recouvrir. Ses vêtements étaient trempés de sueur et il s'allongea pour attendre que les tremblements incontrôlables qui le prenaient cessent.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Il était miraculeusement parvenu à s'endormir quand il sentit une main sur son poignet, puis sur son front. Il lutta pour ouvrir ses paupières qui lui parurent peser des tonnes. Il croisa deux épais sourcils froncés au dessus de la mine inquiète de son meilleur ami.

« A quoi tu joues ? »

« Saute-mouton », articula House, la bouche sèche.

Il reposa ses yeux quelques secondes, incapable de les tenir ouvert et entendit Wilson se déplacer dans la pièce. Il ne résista pas quand une bouteille fut portée à sa bouche et avala quelques gorgées. Il n'aimait pas être materné, mais il n'était pas sûr d'avoir la force de soulever ses bras. Il sentait son sang bouillonner dans ses veines et en même temps, il était glacé. Il rouvrit les paupières. Wilson le fixait toujours, tentant de trouver une explication sur le visage de son ami, l'attendant.

« Tu as besoin d'une prescription ? », demanda-t-il après un moment.

« Subutex, Débridat, Rorformil et…tout ce que tu as qui ne contiennent pas d'opiacés », énonça-t-il lentement.

L'oncologiste parut sonné.

« Tu…arrêtes la Vicodin ? »

House ferma les yeux sous une vague de douleur et hocha simplement la tête.

« Si c'est juste un pari ou… »

« Plus que ça », marmonna le diagnosticien.

Il sentit le regard de son ami le sonder et planta ses yeux déterminés dans les siens. Les lèvres de Wilson s'ouvrir en un léger « Waouh » et il se laissa tomber en arrière dans sa chaise.

« Pourquoi ? », s'enquit-il.

House grogna. Tout le monde passait son temps à essayer de le convaincre d'arrêter l'hydrocodone et quand il se décidait, il fallait qu'il se justifie ? Comprenant qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse, Wilson laissa tomber. Il sortit son carnet d'ordonnance de sa poche et y inscrit plusieurs choses.

« Tu veux que je te conduise au quatrième étage ? »

Il vit House se tendre à ces mots et ne sut pas si c'était de douleur ou de répulsion. Le docteur détestait les cures de désintoxication. Il secoua la tête et Wilson décida de ne pas insister. La décision de House relevait déjà du miracle, des discussions de groupe et autres types de thérapies qu'il révulsait risqueraient de l'amener à changer d'avis plutôt qu'à l'aider.

« OK », conclut l'oncologiste. « Mais je te ramène chez toi. »

Il ne contesta pas et se redressa avec difficulté, chaque geste semblait être une torture pour ses muscles raidis par le manque.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Il avait insisté auprès de Wilson pour rester seul, mais ne fut pas surpris quand on frappa à sa porte, quelques heures plus tard. Il n'avait pas eu de crise depuis presque une heure, mais il ne se sentit pas capable de se lever, il n'était pas sûr que ses jambes pourraient le supporter.

« Ouvert ! », cria-t-il à l'intention de Wilson.

Son cri provoqua une remontée de bile et il se força à la ravaler en serrant les dents. Il n'avait pas encore vomi, mais savait qu'il ne pourrait pas y couper, les nausées s'amplifiant déjà.

Des sons de pas distinctifs s'approchèrent et il ferma les yeux une seconde. Il ne s'attendait pas à elle…ou peut-être que si. Quand il rouvrit les paupières, elle était figée à quelques mètres du canapé, les yeux écarquillés dans sa direction.

« Qu'est ce que vous faites ? »

Son ton cassant le surprit. Il ne répondit pas, n'étant pas sûr de ce qui sortirait de sa bouche s'il l'ouvrait. Les yeux bleus de la jeune femme glissèrent sur les siens qui devaient être injectés de sang et plus creusés que jamais. Il déglutit douloureusement en comprenant que c'était son tour de parler.

« Pas pour vous », parvint-il à articuler d'une voix rocailleuse.

Elle le jaugea un moment, comme pour déceler un mensonge, mais dans l'état où il était, seule la souffrance se lisait sur son visage. Elle avança jusqu'au fauteuil placé en face du canapé et s'assit. Coude sur les genoux, tête dans les mains, elle ferma les yeux une minute, ne sachant pas ce qu'elle était censée faire, dire…

« Vous avez mangé ? », demanda-t-elle subitement.

Il voulu lui répondre qu'il préférait garder son estomac vide pour éviter d'en rejeter le contenu sur sa moquette, mais il sentit qu'elle avait besoin de ça. Elle avait besoin de se sentir utile, de l'aider d'une quelconque façon, alors il secoua la tête et elle disparut dans la cuisine.

Quand elle revint quelques minutes plus tard, il s'était redressé et enroulé dans une couverture. Elle lui tendit un bol fumant et il haussa un sourcil en y trouvant une soupe qu'elle n'avait certainement pas trouver dans sa cuisine.

« Je suis une obsédée de l'ordre et je prévois tout, vous vous souvenez ? », répondit-elle en souriant légèrement.

Il sourit en réponse et elle vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il la sentit hésiter et lui laissa le temps qu'il lui fallait, profitant du réconfort que lui apportait sa soupe.

« House…Je…Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous faites ça. Je ne veux pas vraiment le savoir », rajouta-t-elle. « Je veux juste…Je ne veux pas que vous espériez que… »

Elle tordait nerveusement ses doigts sur ses genoux et se perdit dans ses pensées une minute avant de reprendre.

« Je sais que j'ai dit que je ne voulais pas….Que vous étiez un drogué, mais…ne croyez pas que….que ça va changer après ça. »

Il grimaça, se demandant si son cerveau lui jouait des tours ou si cette phrase ne voulait réellement rien dire. Elle attendait nerveusement une réponse qu'il ne pouvait décemment pas apporter, alors il se contenta de répéter ses mots précédents.

« Je ne le fais pas pour vous. »

La soupe l'avait réchauffé et libéré sa gorge. Il inspira profondément, juste parce qu'il le pouvait. Ses muscles se détendirent doucement et un frisson le parcourut, agréable cette fois.

« Bien ».

Il se tourna vers elle. Savourant son apaisement, il en avait presque oublié sa présence.

« Je…Je peux faire autre chose ? »

Il secoua la tête, mais elle ne le vit pas, se levant déjà pour ramener le bol vide à la cuisine. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard et commença à ranger la pièce. Il jeta un regard autour de lui et se dit qu'il devrait renvoyer Consuela, cette pièce était un véritable capharnaüm. Il haussa un sourcil en se souvenant qu'il avait, en effet, viré Consuela deux semaines auparavant.

« J'ai un uniforme de bonne qui devrait vous aller à ravir. »

Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil entre amusement et réprobation alors qu'elle récupérait tous les magazines qui trainaient pour les mettre en une pile. En moins d'un quart d'heure, la pièce était rangée et il fut soulagé quand elle s'assit sans lui demander où était la serpillière. Elle plaça le tas de magazines devant elle et entreprit des les classer par genre. Il comprit alors qu'elle essayait de gagner du temps.

Elle retira sa veste, révélant un haut qui, penchée comme elle l'était vers l'avant, offrait une vue plus que plaisante au diagnosticien. Il sourit et alluma la télévision. Cuddy était une compagnie plus…appréciable que Wilson sur certains points et il se doutait que, même s'il le lui avait demandé, elle ne serait pas partie sans résistance.

Ils étaient en train de regarder un talk-show, House le commentant régulièrement pour la faire sourire, autant que pour se concentrer sur autre chose que sur le tiroir sous la télé, où il savait qu'il trouverait de la Vicodin. Il serra les dents en sentant une chaleur significative monter en lui, une crise n'allait pas tarder. Il éteint la télévision et la jeune femme qui était sur le point de s'endormir sursauta.

« Il se fait tard, vous devriez rentrer chez vous », proposa-t-il en essayant de dissimuler la douleur qui s'accroissait.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais il la coupa.

« Je vais bien, Cuddy. Je vais aller me coucher et je n'ai pas besoin d'une nounou pour me border », répliqua-t-il plus froidement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Elle hésita une seconde avant de hocher la tête et de se lever. Elle se détourna pour attraper sa veste. Elle fit volte-face juste à temps pour le voir blanchir dangereusement alors qu'il commençait à frissonner. Elle avança vers lui, mais il l'arrêta.

« Fichez le camp ! »

Ses frissons se transformèrent en tremblements alors qu'une fine couche de sueur recouvrait son visage. Elle resta plantée là à l'observer souffrir le martyr, convulsant si violement qu'elle crut qu'il allait tomber du canapé. Son regard était meurtrier, presque haineux alors qu'il lui intimait de partir. Ce n'était pas la première fois que House était en manque, elle savait qu'il pouvait se montrer odieux dans ce genre de situation. Sa méchanceté n'avait plus aucune retenue quand il avait besoin de Vicodin, mais elle ne parvint pas à s'intimer de partir. Elle rejeta son manteau sur le fauteuil et disparut dans la cuisine alors qu'il lâchait diverses injures sous la douleur. Elle revint avec une bassine, trouvée dieu sait où, dans une main et un verre d'eau dans l'autre. Elle posa la bassine à côté du canapé et le verre d'eau sur la table basse, accompagné de plusieurs pilules. Elle devina à ses poings serrés et à son regard rageur que si elle lui avait tendu le verre, il le lui aurait probablement jeté à la tête. Elle alla chercher une nouvelle couverture dans la chambre et la déposa précautionneusement au dessus de lui. Il lui intima de le laisser tranquille, mais, têtue, elle s'assit sur le fauteuil à deux mètres de lui et attendit que la crise passe.

Les larmes aux yeux, elle le regarda souffrir en silence. Ne rien pouvoir faire la rendait malade et elle se surprit à trembler presque autant que lui.

Il se redressa soudain et essaya de se lever. Il vacilla sur ses jambes flageolantes. Quand il eut trouver l'équilibre, il fit un pas en avant, mais sa jambe droite sembla incapable de le soutenir, lâchant sous son poids. Aux aguets, elle bondit vers lui pour le rattraper avant qu'il ne tombe. Un bras autour de la taille de l'homme, l'autre au niveau de son épaule, elle parvint à le stabiliser. Ils restèrent un instant immobiles. Il se reposa sur elle, le souffle court. Elle le soutenu comme elle put, il pesait presque deux fois son poids, mais elle lutta pour ne pas lâcher prise. Elle l'amena à reculer vers le canapé, mais d'un geste de bras qu'elle ne vit pas venir, il la repoussa férocement. Surprise, elle lâcha prise et bascula en arrière. Elle sentit son bras cogner violemment le coin de la table alors qu'elle atterrissait sur le sol, sa tête frappant bruyamment le sol. Sonnée, elle mit quelques secondes avant de réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle releva son regard choqué vers lui et croisa ses yeux sans avoir le temps d'y lire le moindre remords avant qu'il ne s'éloigne difficilement vers la chambre. Elle entendit la porte claquer derrière lui.

TBC….

La suite est dispo sur mon LiveJournal dont l'adresse se trouve dans mon profil.


	3. Chapter 3

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

N/A : Désolée, j'ai mis un bout de temps à poster, mais je me concentrais sur la mise à jour de mon Livejournal. Et puis, n'accepte pas les tirets donc à chaque fois je suis obligée de revoir tout le texte pour mettre des guillemets et j'avais pas la patience ! Du coup je vous poste toute la fic d'un coup. Enjoy !

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Le lendemain matin, House fut réveillé par une douleur atroce à laquelle il était, semblait-il, impossible de s'habituer. Dés que ses sens furent en éveil, une odeur pestilentielle agressa ses narines. Il ouvrit un œil et jura quand il remarqua qu'il avait dormi dans son propre vomi. Il roula hors du lit, posant précautionneusement son pied droit sur le sol pour déterminer si oui ou non sa jambe serait capable de le porter. La douleur était là, mais sa cuisse tiendrait. Il traversa la pièce en semant ses vêtements derrière lui. Arrivée à la salle de bain, il était épuisé et s'assit sur le sol de la douche. Il alluma le jet d'eau et ferma les yeux, laissant le torrent brûlant apaiser ses muscles.

Il ne put dire combien de temps il avait passé dans la salle de bain, mais quand il retourna dans sa chambre, les draps avaient été changés. Il se rappela tout à coup que Cuddy était passée le voir la veille au soir. Il la revit ranger ses magazines, somnoler devant le show d'Ellen DeGeneres, puis…Il cligna un instant des yeux. Des bribes d'images lui revenaient, mais il ne put déterminer lesquelles étaient réelles et lesquelles n'étaient qu'hallucinations. Il boita jusqu'à la cuisine et fut surpris en remarquant l'absence de Cuddy…et, accessoirement, la présence de Wilson.

Il se laissa tomber sur une chaise et une tasse de café fut violemment posée devant lui, le faisant sursauter. Il releva ses yeux rouges vers son ami qui semblait le jauger à la recherche de quelque chose qu'il ne put définir.

« Je n'ai rien pris », précisa-t-il.

« Je sais ».

Wilson sembla hésiter à dire quelque chose, mais se ravisa et alla se servir une tasse de café. House grogna. C'était quoi cette soudaine tendance à l'hésitation ces derniers temps ? Tout le monde semblait marcher sur des œufs en sa présence. Il détestait ça.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? », demanda-t-il en avalant une gorgée de café.

L'oncologiste ne répondit pas, déposant un tas de pilules sur la table. House les avala d'une traite, espérant y trouver un peu de soulagement.

« J'ai été voir le docteur Berghem, il t'attend pour 10h », annonça-t-il.

« Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas aller en cure ! », accusa House.

« Tu n'y arriveras pas tout seul, House. »

Ce dernier tapota la table du bout des doigts avant de planter son regard dans celui de son ami.

« T'es là toi, non ? »

« Je ne peux pas être là 24h sur 24h. Ca ne suffira pas. »

« Alors quoi, ton plan « à la rescousse de House » avec Cuddy ne tient plus ? »

House n'avait pas mis longtemps à deviner que ses amis avaient du s'organiser pour ne jamais le laisser seul. Visiblement, Cuddy serait là la nuit et Wilson assurerait la journée.

« Non, ça ne tient plus. »

Son ton était froid, accusateur et le diagnosticien releva brusquement les yeux vers lui. Wilson était rarement austère, quand il l'était, il avait toujours une très bonne raison. Cette fois, House ne voyait pas ce qu'il avait pu faire pour attiser autant de rancœur. Son ami le scruta un moment, hésita encore et secoua la tête avant de se lever pour aller dans le salon.

Quelques minutes plus tard, House se laissait tomber à côté de lui.

« Je n'irais pas en cure », affirma-t-il.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

La nuit était déjà tombée quand on frappa à sa porte. Somnolant sur le canapé, House ne bougea pas, laissant le soin à Wilson d'aller ouvrir.

La journée avait été rude pour les deux hommes. Les crises étaient de pire en pire et les injures tombaient sans que House ne puisse les retenir. Il quittait la Vicodin pour être « meilleur », mais ce départ le rendait cruel. Wilson ne bronchait pas, lui donnant les médicaments et soins dont il avait besoin. Le diagnosticien était même certains que s'il avait eu des cheveux, son ami se serait précipité pour les lui tenir pendant qu'il vomissait. Il se demandait à intervalle régulier ce qu'il avait pu faire pour mériter autant d'attention. L'auto-apitoiement était, semblait-il, un symptôme du manque.

Il tendit l'oreille en entendant la porte s'ouvrir.

« Qu'est ce que vous faites là ? », interrogea Wilson.

Pendant une seconde, House s'inquiéta qu'un de ses petits viennent aux nouvelles. Il n'aimait pas leur montrer ses faiblesses, même s'il n'avait pas souvent le choix.

« C'est mon tour », répondit la voix de Cuddy.

« Cuddy…Vous n'avez pas à faire ça ».

Elle ne répliqua pas et House imagina son regard déterminé.

« Je peux rester pour la nuit. Rentrez chez vous », insista Wilson.

« Je peux le faire. »

Silence.

« Pas question que je vous laisse seule avec lui. »

Sous l'étonnement, House ouvrit un œil. Il fronça les sourcils en remarquant que l'oncologiste avait posé une main affectueuse sur le bras de la jeune femme. Une vague de colère irrationnelle envahit le diagnosticien et il se mordit la joue pour ne pas crier.

« Désolé, Wilson, mais les partouzes c'est vraiment pas mon truc. Papa et maman ont des choses à faire que tu ne peux pas regarder. »

Les deux docteurs se tournèrent vers lui. A sa surprise, Wilson lui lançait un regard presque mauvais alors que Cuddy…Pourquoi paraissait-elle effrayée ? Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait ce genre de remarque, elle n'était pas censée le prendre au sérieux. L'oncologiste se tourna vers son patron et ils parurent partager une discussion silencieuse, ce qui ne manqua pas d'énerver davantage House. Il se leva et attrapa sa canne. Ignorant la douleur, il boita jusqu'à eux.

« Vous savez quoi ? Vous n'avez qu'à partir tous les deux. De toute façon… »

Il voulut pousser Cuddy dehors, mais elle fit un pas en arrière quand il leva la main. Il se figea dans son geste, surpris. Elle sembla se reprendre et se mordit la lèvre, reprenant sa place un pas en avant. Il la scruta, cherchant à comprendre sa réaction, mais elle évita son regard.

« Il est hors de question qu'on te laisse tout seul », rappela Wilson.

« J'ai dix-huit ans maintenant, papa, tu ne peux pas me forcer ! », s'exclama House avec une voix aigue, détournant brièvement son regard vers son ami avant de retourner à sa contemplation d'une jeune femme anormalement nerveuse.

« Eh bien cesse d'agir comme si tu en avais cinq ! »

Wilson se tut une seconde.

« Mince, je ressemble vraiment à mon père », remarqua-t-il à haute voix.

« Du moment que tu ne couche pas avec ta mère », ajouta House.

Wilson grimaça et ils restèrent plantés là, en silence, un moment.

« Alors, vous vous la jouez à papier, cailloux, ciseaux ? »

« Je reste », affirma Cuddy.

L'oncologiste ne parut pas ravi de cette idée, mais finit par hocher la tête et attrapa son manteau.

« S'il y a le moindre soucis, appelez moi. »

Son regard était planté dans celui de la jeune femme et elle hocha simplement la tête, avant de le saluer. Il parut vouloir dire quelque chose à House, mais celui ci le coupa.

« A demain papa ! »

Il claqua la porte au nez de Wilson et se tourna vers Cuddy juste à temps pour la voir s'éloigner vers le salon. Elle retira sa veste et s'assit sur le fauteuil, ouvrant déjà un magazine devant elle. Etonné de son comportement, House la suivit. Il se planta devant elle et la fixa. Elle lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil en sentant son regard, mais ne s'attarda pas.

« Alors quoi ? On joue au jeu du silence et vous avez oublié de me prévenir ? »

Elle se mordit la lèvre, mais ne dit rien. Il s'approcha un peu plus et remarqua sa grippe se resserrer sur son magazine, pliant le papier sous sa prise alors qu'elle croisait les jambes devant elle.

« Vous êtes nerveuse », nota-t-il à haute voix.

Cuddy se tendit un peu plus, ne sachant quoi faire. Wilson l'avait prévenu que House ne se rappelait pas avoir été violent envers elle. L'oncologue avait choisi de ne pas le dire à House, d'attendre que ce cauchemar soit fini pour lui en rappeler les détails. Elle n'était pas sûre de ce qu'elle devait faire ou dire. Elle savait que ce n'était pas lui qui l'avait repoussé. Il luttait pour s'en sortir, pour être meilleur…Il ne se pardonnerait pas s'il savait qu'il lui avait fait du mal. Il risquait de se rabattre sur la Vicodin pour faire taire sa culpabilité. Elle ne pouvait pas risquer cela. Pas quand sa volonté semblait si forte.

« Vous avez déjà mangé ? », demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

« Wilson m'a préparé quelque chose. Il en reste dans le frigo si vous avez faim. »

Elle profita de cette excuse pour s'éloigner de lui et s'enfuit à la cuisine. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il la suive. Elle grimaça quand, tirant sur la poignée du réfrigérateur, son bras la fit souffrir. La peau n'était heureusement pas à vif, mais un énorme hématome accompagné les douleurs de son muscle malmené. Elle avait essayé de le ménager toute la journée en utilisant sa main gauche, mais les habitudes avaient la vie dure. Elle le laissa retomber le long de son corps et saisit le saladier de la main gauche. Elle sursauta en remarquant la présence de House derrière elle. Il la scrutait intensément et elle fit mine de chercher des couverts pour éviter son regard. Elle n'avait pas peur de lui. Au fond, elle savait que House ne lui ferait jamais de mal, mais elle ne pouvait empêcher son corps de réagir à ses souvenirs de la veille à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait.

Plus que son geste, son indifférence l'avait terrifié.

Elle sursauta de nouveau et ses muscles se contractèrent douloureusement en le devinant juste derrière elle. Si près qu'elle pouvait sentir la chaleur irradier de son corps. Elle inspira profondément et se tourna vers lui, plantant un regard assuré dans le sien. Elle fit un pas sur le côté pour le dépasser, mais il l'imita pour lui bloquer le passage. Il leva la main et elle ferma une seconde les yeux alors qu'elle sentait tous ses muscles se tendre contre sa volonté. Elle frissonna quand les doigts de l'homme se posèrent sur sa clavicule avant de se glisser sous le rebord de son gilet.

« Qu'est ce que vous faites ? », l'arrêta-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle ne put empêcher de trembler.

Il ne répondit pas, les yeux résolument fixés à l'épaule de la jeune femme. Il tira sur le gilet jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre l'épaule de Cuddy et elle attrapa sa main pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin. Elle essaya de nouveau de lui échapper, mais il posa une main sur le comptoir, à sa gauche, l'empêchant de partir. Elle sentit son cœur accélérer sous la force d'une peur incontrôlée. Elle chercha son regard pour tenter d'y lire une réponse : Allait-il lui faire du mal ?

Ses yeux bleus ne se relevèrent pas une seconde vers elle alors que, malgré sa prise sur son poignet, il faisait glisser le gilet le long de son bras. La respiration de House sembla se couper quand l'hématome se découvrit. Le regard qu'il lui envoya alors lui mit les larmes aux yeux. Il se rappelait. Comme prévu, elle le sentait déjà se maudire. Elle posa une main hésitante sur son bras droit pour tenter de le réconforter.

« Ce n'est pas de votre faute », murmura-t-elle.

« Je sais. Je vous avais dit de partir », ragea-t-il, les dents serrées.

« Ça n'arrivera pas », affirma-t-elle.

Il releva les yeux de la blessure qu'il fixait, surpris de sa réponse.

« Je ne veux pas de vous ici. »

« On ne peut pas toujours avoir ce que l'on veut, vous vous souvenez ? »

Il s'éloigna brusquement avant de revenir vers elle et de s'éloigner de nouveau.

« Vous n'avez rien à faire ici. Vous n'avez aucune raison d'être là. On…Votre présence n'est pas rationnelle ».

Il tournait autour de la table, se frottait inlassablement les cheveux de sa main libre et parlait si vite qu'elle discerna à peine les mots les uns des autres.

« J'ai envie d'être là », répondit-elle. »Et quoi que vous disiez, je ne partirais pas ».

Elle s'assit à table et avala une bouchée de la ratatouille que Wilson avait préparé. Elle sentit son regard appuyé et releva la tête. Elle eut juste le temps de le voir faire volte face avant que la porte de la salle bain claque et qu'elle l'entende vomir. Elle repoussa son assiette et hésita à aller le voir. Elle jugea finalement qu'il n'apprécierait pas sa présence. Elle remit la ratatouille au frigo et alla s'installa dans le fauteuil. Elle avait ramené du travail à finir.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Quand une demie heure passa sans qu'elle n'entende aucun bruit, elle commença à s'inquiéter. Elle entrouvrit doucement la porte de la chambre. Elle espérait qu'il se serait endormi, mais le lit était vide. Elle s'avança vers la porte de la salle de bain, adjacente à la chambre. Sa respiration se coupa en le voyant inconscient sur le sol. Elle se précipita à côté de lui et soupira de soulagement quand il entrouvrit les yeux. Elle posa deux doigts au creux de son cou pour prendre son pouls et il ne réagit pas. Il faisait visiblement une crise d'hypotension. Elle attrapa ses chevilles et les leva doucement en tentant d'épargner sa cuisse droite. Elle cala ses pieds sur le bord de la baignoire. Ses jambes levées de la sorte en décubitus, sa pression sanguine devrait augmenter. Elle remplit une bassine d'eau chaude et attrapa une serviette. Elle s'assit derrière lui et posa sa tête sur ses jambes. Elle passa une compresse chaude sur son front et sa nuque, gardant une main accrochée à son poignet pour contrôler son pouls.

Bientôt, la crise passa et son pouls reprit un rythme régulier. Il cligna un moment des yeux, reprenant doucement conscience. Cuddy retira la serviette de son front quand il grimaça et éloigna la bassine d'eau à présent froide. Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle était assise par terre, mais son dos la faisait atrocement souffrir et ses fesses étaient engourdies par le carrelage glacé. Il grogna en retirant ses jambes du bord de la baignoire et massa un moment sa cuisse.

« Vous pouvez vous lever ? », demanda-t-elle prudemment.

Il leva les yeux vers elle et parut surpris de la trouver là, il n'avait visiblement pas remarqué sa présence avant.

« Pourquoi ? J'ai une vue splendide des jumelles d'ici. »

Sa voix était rauque d'avoir passer la journée à vomir, faible, et des petites veines avaient éclatées autour de ses yeux. Elle lui sourit légèrement, rassurée de voir qu'il gardait son humour malgré son état.

Il se redressa en grognant, son dos n'avait pas apprécié sa sieste sur le carrelage. Elle voulut l'aider à se lever, mais se retint. S'il ne lui demandait pas d'aide, elle ne prendrait plus le risque de s'imposer. Il agrippa le lavabo et parvint péniblement à se relever. Elle évita de le regarder, s'occupant en vidant la bassine et essorant la serviette. Du coin de l'œil, elle remarqua qu'il ne posait pas son pied droit par terre et contemplait l'espace en direction de sa chambre. Elle s'essuya les mains, le surveillant sans y paraître. Il déplia la jambe et grimaça quand son pied nu entre en contact avec le carrelage. Sans lâcher l'évier, il testa la résistance de sa jambe droite. Il massa sa cuisse un moment et elle devina à ses fréquents coups d'œil vers elle, qu'elle n'était pas la bienvenue dans cette scène. Elle disparut à la cuisine.

Appuyée contre le comptoir, elle tendait l'oreille pour déceler une chute ou un bruit alarmant. Elle tapotait nerveusement du pied. Elle détestait cela. Elle détestait le voir aussi faible, aussi mal. Le voir souffrir et ne rien pouvoir faire…c'était une véritable torture. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir alléger sa peine, elle était elle-même à deux doigts de lui fourrer un cachet de Vicodin dans le gosier pour ne plus à avoir à le voir dans cet état ! Elle sourit tristement à cette pensée. Tant de fois elle avait essayé de le convaincre, de le forcer, à arrêter l'hydrocodone. Elle avait toujours cru que tout irait mieux ainsi. Elle n'avait jamais songé que ça ferait si mal. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle restait, elle n'était pas la bienvenue, mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à partir. Pour une raison inconnue, elle avait besoin d'être là, auprès de lui durant ce processus. Ce n'était pas facile, mais elle avait besoin d'être là pour l'aider, de se sentir utile. Pourtant, plus le temps passait, plus elle réalisait que rien ne pourrait aider House pour le moment. Ils pouvaient alléger les troubles du manque avec des pilules, mais ne pouvaient pas faire disparaître la douleur de sa cuisse. Elle ne pouvait rien faire pour lui et ça la rendait folle.

Elle attendit une demi-heure avant de céder et de retourner le voir. Elle lui apporta plusieurs cachets et un verre d'eau. Quand elle entra dans la chambre, il était allongé en travers du lit. Il y était visiblement tomber plutôt que de s'y être installé. Elle s'assit au bord du lit et il tourna la tête vers elle.

« Ça va mieux ? »

Le regard qu'il lui envoya lui fit comprendre à quel point sa question était stupide et elle lui tendit le verre d'eau et les médicaments. Il avala les cachets, mais dénigra, comme toujours, le verre d'eau.

« Vous ne pouvez pas prendre le risque de vous déshydrater. Buvez », ordonna-t-elle.

Il observa le plafond sans bouger. Elle soupira et passa une main sous sa tête. Le forçant à tendre le cou, elle lui fit avaler plusieurs gorgées. Il ne protesta pas vraiment, l'eau soulageait sa gorge sèche. Elle posa le verre vide sur la commode et fut surprise en remarquant l'heure sur le réveil. Il était déjà presque une heure du matin. Dans cinq heures et quelques, Wilson viendrait prendre la relève.

« Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ? »

Elle vit sa poitrine trembler et devina qu'il devait rire, mais ne vit pas la trace d'un sourire sur son visage.

« Vous savez très bien de quoi j'ai besoin », répondit-il faiblement.

Elle déglutit difficilement. Elle avait une envie subite de le toucher, de le rassurer, mais savait que ça non plus, ça ne serait pas le bienvenu. Elle secoua donc la tête et se leva, annonçant qu'elle allait dormir.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

House ouvrit les yeux et serra les dents pour ne pas crier. La douleur avait dépassé l'insupportable, il n'en pouvait plus. Son regard tomba sur sa commode et il traîna la jambe jusqu'à elle. Il l'ouvrit, vida les tiroirs, mais ne trouva pas la Vicodin qui était censée s'y trouver. S'appuyant aux murs, il avança jusqu'à la cuisine, la salle de bain, il chercha partout, mais ses flacons avaient tous disparus. Il entra dans le salon et aperçut la jeune femme endormie sur le canapé. Elle les lui avait pris. Il savait que c'était elle. Il s'approcha d'elle et l'inspecta. Où les avait-elle mis ? Il voulut la secoua, la forcer à lui avouer où elle avait caché ses précieuses délivrances. C'est alors qu' Il se souvint de sa cachette secrète et s'avança jusqu'aux étagères. Il s'appuya sur le meuble et tâta le dernier étage. Il savait qu'elle était là, quelque part. Il sourit, soulagé en sentant la boîte métallique sous ses doigts. Il l'agrippa et se laissa tomber sur le sol. Il releva sa manche, ne tenant plus, et ouvrit la boîte. Il faillit crier en remarquant qu'elle était vide. Sa morphine avait disparu. Elle lui avait pris sa morphine !

Il repéra son sac à main à quelques mètres et se traîna jusqu'à lui à quatre pattes, rampant presque. Il en vida le contenu sur le sol, à la recherche de ses biens. Il rejeta le sac vide au loin en remarquant qu'il n'y avait rien. Ils n'étaient pas là !

A genoux, il saisit sa tête entre ses mains et la frappa plusieurs fois sur le sol. Il lui fallait quelque chose, il ne supportait plus cette douleur. Il ne supportait plus tout cela. Il fallait que ça s'arrête. Il sentait des larmes couler sur ses joues, il sentait tous ses muscles le tirailler, il sentait son front taper répétitivement contre le parquet, de plus en plus fort. Il avait mal partout, il avait froid, il avait chaud, il était épuisé, il était…faible.

Il capta un mouvement et aperçut Cuddy remuer dans son sommeil. Une boule de rage dans la gorge, il serra les poings. Il avait envie de la secouer. Il avait envie de lui faire ressentir tout le mal qu'il ressentait. Il avait envie de lui faire mal et cette simple idée le terrifiait.

Mal. Ses yeux se tournèrent immédiatement vers la lumière qui provenait de la cuisine. Mal. Il sentit son sang bouillonner dans ses veines alors qu'une idée lui surgissait. Il trouva soudain la force de se lever et se précipita vers la cuisine. Il s'arrêta la main sur le poignée du tiroir et ferma les yeux. Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Comment avait-il pu en être réduit à cela ?

Il se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang alors qu'une nouvelle crampe le lançait, intolérable. Il ouvrit le tiroir et en sorti son plus grand couteau.

TBC…


	4. Chapter 4

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Cuddy se réveilla en sursaut alors qu'une douleur lancinante la traversait. Elle ouvrit les yeux, essoufflée de son cauchemar. Dans son sommeil, elle s'était appuyée sur son bras blessé. Le son sourd de son cœur paniqué battait dans ses oreilles. Elle jeta un regard autour d'elle, désorientée. Elle se souvint tout à coup que son cauchemar n'était pas qu'illusion. Toute cette souffrance était bien réelle.

Elle rejeta la couverture et bondit sur ses pieds, se précipitant dans la chambre. Elle avait besoin de le voir, elle avait besoin de voir qu'il allait bien. Elle ne put retenir un cri quand elle entra dans la chambre. Du sang. Les draps étaient souillés de sang. Elle se précipita vers le corps pâle allongé dans le lit. Elle porta une main à son cou et sentit une larme de soulagement couler en sentant son pouls. Elle inspira profondément avant de soulever les draps. Elle jeta le couteau qui trônait à côté de House au loin. Une large plaie allait du creux de son coude jusqu'à un peu avant son poignet. Dieu merci, les veines de ce dernier n'était pas tranchée. House avait visiblement perdu connaissance avant de pouvoir stopper l'hémorragie et elle fut rassuré de voir que la panique l'avait fait dramatiser la scène. Il y avait du sang, mais pas assez pour que sa vie soit en danger. Le sang avait coagulé au niveau de la plaie, stoppant naturellement l'hémorragie. Il avait imbibé les draps et les vêtements du diagnosticien.

Cuddy se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol, dos au lit. Elle posa la tête entre ses mains et respira profondément pour tenter de se calmer. Tout ça était bien plus éprouvant que prévu. Elle croyait que le soutien Wilson et elle suffirait à aider House à travers ce moment difficile, mais elle réalisait que ça les dépassait tous. Un sevrage était quelque chose d'horrible à l'origine. Pour quelqu'un au caractère et aux connaissances de House, c'était un réel danger. Le fait qu'il s'automutile prouvait qu'il avait besoin d'être aidé par des professionnels avant que ça n'aille plus loin. Wilson et elle n'étaient pas qualifiés pour ça, ils n'avaient pas d'expérience. La situation leur échappait, ils ne pouvaient plus la gérer.

Elle entendit House gémir derrière elle, reprendre conscience. Elle sentit le matelas bouger sous ses mouvements. Elle tourna la tête et croisa son regard vitreux. Il passa une main sur son visage, y laissant une trace rouge et observa ses doigts ensanglantés un moment. Son regard glissa vers sa blessure, vers tout ce tissus sali, comme s'il réfléchissait ce qui avait du se passer. Elle essuya son visage mouillé de larmes et se redressa. Elle lui tendit une main pour qu'il se redresse et fut surprise quand il la saisit. Elle passa une main sous son épaule et porta plus qu'elle ne soutenu l'homme somnolent.

Elle parvint tant bien que mal à le conduire jusqu'à la salle de bain. A peine arrivée, il était déjà en train de reperdre connaissance et elle réalisa qu'il n'avait pas été très brillant de le déplacer. Que ferait-elle avec une masse de plus de quatre-vingt kilos inconsciente sur les bras ?

Elle le balança sur une épaule et le mit dos au mur alors qu'elle tendait le bras pour ouvrir le robinet de la douche. Un jet d'eau trempa son bras blessé jusqu'à l'épaule et elle grimaça sous la douleur. Elle soutint House tant bien que mal alors qu'elle essayait d'atteindre le tabouret à l'autre bout de la pièce. Elle l'attrapa enfin et le cala dans la douche. Elle observa House qui ne tenait debout que par la force de sa main qui le plaquait au mur. Elle soupira en se demandant ce qu'elle allait faire ensuite. Elle regretta de ne pas avoir appeler Wilson dès qu'elle avait découvert les mutilations de House.

Il ne quittait pas le plafonnier des yeux, clignant répétitivement des paupières alors que des larmes naissaient sous les brûlures de la lumière. Elle attrapa son visage de sa main libre pour essayer d'attirer son attention.

« House. House, regardez-moi », appela-t-elle.

Il tourna brièvement les yeux vers elle à plusieurs reprises avant qu'ils ne se fixent sur son visage. La perte d'une grosse quantité de sang associée au sevrage le faisait complètement planer. Il leva une main et toucha le visage de la jeune femme du bout des doigts, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien là.

« Il faut que vous vous asseyez là », lui expliqua-t-elle doucement en désignant le tabouret. « Vous comprenez ? »

Il cligna des yeux, mais ne quitta pas son visage, ne semblant pas l'écouter. Elle grogna de frustration. Son bras commençait à fatiguer de devoir le soutenir. Elle se plaça finalement à côté de lui et passa un bras autour de sa taille, tirant son épaule de l'autre pour le forcer à avancer. Elle sentit sa nuque craquer sous le poids de l'homme et grimaça. Elle tenta de le diriger dans la douche et se retrouva sous le jet à sa place. Elle repoussa le jet d'eau vers le mur d'un geste brusque, mais c'était trop tard : elle était trempée et House n'avait pas reçu une seule goutte ! Elle décida que quitte à être trempée, elle n'était plus à ça prêt. Elle entra dans la douche et le tira vers elle. Il n'essaya même pas de garder l'équilibre et s'écroula sur elle, la plaquant de tout son corps contre le mur de la douche. Il avait posé une main sur sa taille et se tenait sur le robinet de l'autre, mais ne semblait pas décidé à bouger. Elle attrapa le cordon de la paume de douche et tira dessus. Le jet d'eau leur arriva en plein dessus et elle le sentit trembler contre elle sous le contact glacé de l'eau. Il posa une main de chaque côté de la tête de Cuddy pour s'appuyer contre le mur et se redresser. Il clignait toujours répétitivement des yeux en grimaçant, mais il semblait déjà émerger un minimum. Il fit un pas en arrière et s'assit sur le tabouret, se laissant tomber dos au mur opposé à celui où se trouvait Cuddy. La cabine de douche n'était pas très grande et il lui bloquait à présent la sortie. La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. Elle s'était déjà imaginée dans une douche avec House, et cette scène-ci n'avait rien à voir avec ses fantasmes.

Elle frissonna et remonta la température de l'eau jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit tiède. De l'eau chaude ne ferait qu'endormir un peu plus son collègue.

Des traînées d'eau mélangée au sang glissaient le long des jambes de House et elle réalisa que son propre t-shirt était recouvert du liquide rouge. Elle attrapa son poignet et vérifia l'avant-bras de l'homme. La plaie était à présent dégagée et elle fut soulagée de constater qu'elle ne nécessitait pas de points de suture. La blessure était longue, mais peu profonde. Le jet d'eau coulait toujours sur eux, collant leurs vêtements à leurs peaux. Il avait refermé les yeux et elle dévia le jet d'eau une seconde pour qu'il arrose son visage. Il sursauta et cracha un moment, de nouveau réveillé.

Il lui jeta un regard mauvais. Finalement, ses yeux glissèrent sur elle et malgré la situation, un léger sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

« Joli T-shirt », prononça-t-il doucement.

Elle baissa les yeux sur elle-même et rougit violemment. Elle avait amené un tee-shirt et un short en coton pour la nuit. Ses vêtements trempés laissaient à présent deviner qu'elle préférait dormir sans soutien-gorge. Elle se surprit pourtant à lui sourire. S'il faisait ce genre de remarque, c'était qu'il allait déjà mieux. Elle glissa ses yeux sur lui en retour. Son T-shirt laissait apparaître les contours de son corps. Il était maigre et plus osseux que jamais. Il plia le bras et souleva le bord de son T-shirt. Il grimaça sous la douleur lancinant de sa blessure et laissa tomber. Elle fit un pas vers lui et lui fit signe de lever les bras. Il voulut sourire malicieusement, mais sa mimique se transforma en grimace. Ses zygomatiques n'avaient plus la force de se mettre en action. Il s'exécuta pourtant et elle retira précautionneusement son haut.

Les os de ses épaules et de ses clavicules étaient beaucoup trop apparents et elle prit note de surveiller ce qu'il mangeait. Si House était tout le temps en train de grignoter et volait volontiers la nourriture des autres, il ne prenait jamais vraiment la peine de se préparer un vrai repas. Elle ne le voyait que peu souvent manger quelque chose de consistant et il ne prenait que très rarement son déjeuner à la cafétéria. Si Wilson ne partageait pas son déjeuner avec lui, elle était presque sûre que House pourrait ne rien avaler de toute la journée.

Il avait refermé les yeux et posé sa tête derrière lui. Elle éteint le robinet de la douche, comprenant qu'il valait mieux qu'il retourne se reposer. Quelques traces de sang tâchaient toujours son boxer et ses jambes, mais le plus gros de l'hémoglobine était partie dans le siphon. Elle parvint tant bien que mal à se glisser hors de la douche sans le bousculer et ferma le rideau de douche derrière elle le temps de se sécher. Elle se déshabilla et enfila un peignoir, avant de sortir la trousse de secours du cabinet. Quand elle ouvrit le rideau de douche, elle croisa immédiatement ses yeux bleus tournés vers elle et elle se demanda un instant si il l'avait vu se changer. Elle mit cette pensée de côté et s'accroupit en face de lui. Elle lui tendit une serviette qu'il prit de sa bonne main et il s'essuya mollement pendant qu'elle soignait sa plaie. Il grimaça sous le désinfectant, mais ne dit rien et elle ne le réprimanda pas non plus pour s'être abimé de la sorte.

Il commençait à trembler et elle se dépêcha de finir son pansement avant de l'amener jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle ne réalisa qu'en y arrivant que les draps étaient toujours souillés. Il s'appuya contre la commode le temps qu'elle les retire. Il ne portait que son caleçon trempé et était littéralement glacé. Il ouvrit la commode et en sortit un caleçon propre. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers la jeune femme qui lui faisait dos, s'escrimant à caler la housse sous le matelas. Il grogna de frustration et retira son sous-vêtement.

C'était étrange de se retrouver ainsi, nu dans sa chambre en présence de Cuddy qui ne portait qu'un peignoir. Il avait déjà imaginé des scènes similaires, mais celle-ci ne se déroulait pas du tout comme dans ses rêves. C'était d'ailleurs la seule chose qui lui prouvait que tout ça n'était pas juste une hallucination.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers lui alors qu'il s'escrimait à essayer de mettre son caleçon sans perdre l'équilibre. Il se sentit rougir sous son regard et vit que ses joues à elle n'était pas pâles non plus. Elle s'avança vers lui.

« Ça va aller ? »

Il lui jeta un regard mauvais. Il n'était pas infirme au point de ne pas pouvoir mettre ce foutu caleçon tout seul ! Elle s'arrêta, mais ne se détourna pas. Il perdait l'équilibre à chaque fois qu'il levait la jambe gauche et ne parvenait pas à faire passer le caleçon autour de ses chevilles. Il s'énerva et frappa le meuble, serrant les dents sous la douleur que cela provoqua. Il avait l'impression d'être un moins que rien, moins qu'un homme. Il n'arrivait même pas s'habiller bon sang ! Ses mains tremblaient trop, ses jambes ne le soutenaient plus, sa vue était floue, double par moment. Il était une calamité vivante…semi-vivante, sa conscience lui jouait également des tours en ce moment.

Il la vit faire un pas vers lui et attrapa un vêtement dans le tiroir pour recouvrir ce qu'il lui restait de pudeur. Il se sentait humilier, vide. Et il fallait que ça se passe sous les yeux de la femme…Sous les yeux de Cuddy. Après ça, elle n'aurait probablement plus aucun respect pour lui. Il était pathétique.

Elle sembla hésiter, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser ainsi, nu, sur le point de s'écrouler à terre. Elle se mordit l'intérieur de la joue et ferma un instant les yeux. Il avait honte, il se sentait inférieur…Elle posa une main sur le cordon de son peignoir et tira dessus sans oser ouvrir les yeux. Elle inspira profondément et laissa tomber le seul rempart à son corps nu sur le sol. Elle se mettait à égalité pour pouvoir l'aider.

Quand elle ouvrit les paupières, les yeux écarquillés de House glissaient sur sa peau. Elle se sentit rougir, mais s'avança vers lui. Elle l'interrogea du regard et il hocha la tête, comprenant où elle voulait en venir. Elle entendit la respiration de l'homme se couper alors qu'elle s'agenouillait devant lui. Elle garda les yeux fixés sur le sol et remonta le vêtements le long de ses jambes. Elle ralentit au niveau de sa cuisse, de cette éternelle cicatrice, ne voulant pas le blesser. Elle monta les derniers centimètres sans pouvoir s'empêcher d'observer sa nudité. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le voyait nu, elle était son médecin après tout, mais dans ces conditions-là, seuls dans sa chambre, cette scène prenait une ampleur toute nouvelle. Elle se redressa en évitant son regard, sentant le sien qui ne la quittait pas.

Elle réalisa que contrairement à ce qu'elle avait pu prétendre, ce sevrage allait tout changé. Quand House serait guéri, ils ne seraient plus jamais pareil l'un envers l'autre. Ils vivaient trop de choses pour que ça ne change rien. Tout ça était trop intense pour qu'elle puisse un jour en faire l'impasse.

Le son de leurs respirations résonnaient dans la pièce, trop fortes. Elle était debout face à lui, nue et venait d'apercevoir la preuve de son évident désir pour elle. Dans d'autres circonstances, elle aurait su comme réagir. Toutefois, il s'agissait de House. Il s'agissait d'un House malade, faible…fragile.

Elle secoua la tête et s'apprêtait à aller ramasser le peignoir quand elle sentit sa main sur son poignet. Elle était si proche qu'elle l'entendit déglutir alors qu'il glissait son doigt le long de son bras, jusqu'à cette blessure qu'il lui avait infligé. Elle releva les yeux vers lui et y vit le miroir de ses propres sentiments. Il avait peur de la blesser, il ne savait pas quoi faire…Il la désirait.

Elle frissonna dans l'air frais de la chambre et ferma les yeux, coupant leur regard. Elle l'entendit inspirer profondément et l'imagina secouer la tête pour reprendre ses esprits.

« Vous m'aidez à atteindre le lit ? », demanda-t-il finalement.

Elle ouvrit les yeux au mot « aider ». C'était un mot que House ne prononçait jamais. C'était un mot qui avait beaucoup plus d'ampleur chez House qu'entre les lèvres de n'importe qui d'autre. Elle hocha la tête et jeta un coup d'œil vers sa robe de chambre. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour se soutenir avant qu'elle ne puisse la mettre. Elle comprit qu'il en profitait avec grand plaisir. Elle le déposa sur le lit et rougit un peu plus quand sa joue recouverte d'un début de barbe égratigna sa poitrine dans leur geste. Elle fit un bond en arrière malgré elle.

« Vous devriez trouver quelque chose pour vous couvrir », déclara-t-il en désignant son armoire avant de se laisser tomber en arrière.

Elle prit un T-shirt et l'enfila. Elle alla au salon et soupira de soulagement en sortant une culotte propre de son sac à dos. Elle avait pris quelques affaires au cas où Wilson était en retard et qu'elle n'avait pas le temps de rentrer se changer. Elle était soudain ravie d'être aussi prévoyante ! Elle regretta cependant de ne pas avoir pousser sa paranoïa au point d'amener un second pyjama. Elle tira sur le t-shirt de House pour recouvrir un peu plus ses cuisses. Elle inspira profondément et l'odeur de l'homme mélangé à celle de sa lessive l'envahit. Peut-être que c'était pas plus mal après tout…

Elle attrapa sa couverture sur le canapé et retourna dans la chambre. Les autres couvertures étaient souillées et il en avait plus besoin qu'elle. Il était déjà roulé sur le côté et sur le point de s'endormir, ce qui la rassura quelque peu. Plus il dormait, moins longtemps il souffrait. Le pire aurait été qu'il souffre d'insomnies et ait à supporter consciemment la douleur en permanence. Elle le recouvrit et alla débrancher le réveil pour pouvoir l'installer dans le salon. Wilson serait là dans moins de trois heures et elle savait que si, par miracle, elle parvenait à s'endormir, elle ne se réveillerait jamais à temps. Elle s'apprêtait à partir quand elle entendit un grognement.

« Restez. »

Elle se tourna vers lui et il leva la couverture à côté de lui. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais il secoua la tête.

« Dormir. Il fait froid dans le salon. »

Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers la porte à quelques mètres. Elle devait avouer que l'appartement de House n'était pas très chauffé. Mais…Dormir avec lui ? Ils n'avaient donc pas dépassé assez de limites aujourd'hui ?

Elle secoua la tête. Cependant, ses pas la menèrent jusqu'au lit où elle se glissa. Peut-être dépassaient-ils les limites qu'ils s'imposaient en temps normal, mais ce temps ci n'avait rien de normal. Il avait besoin d'elle et elle avait besoin de veiller sur lui.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Elle fut réveillée quelques heures plus tard par le bruit d'une porte qui claquait. Elle ouvrit les yeux et aperçut le visage de House à quelques centimètres du sien. Elle l'observa un moment, émergeant doucement. Il dormait profondément, avait repris quelques couleurs. Quelques mèches de ses cheveux étaient collés par la transpiration et elle posa une main sur son front. Il était un peu trop chaud, mais rien d'alarmant.

« Qu'est ce que… »

Elle sursauta au son de la voix et tourna la tête vers le pied du lit où se tenait Wilson, un sachet de course à la main. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, pas tout à fait réveillée. Elle n'avait pas du dormir plus de trois heures durant la nuit et sentait que la journée allait être difficile. Elle posa de nouveau les yeux sur House et réalisa qu'il était vraiment très près. Elle voulut s'éloigner un peu, rougissante que Wilson les trouve dans une telle position. Elle fut arrêtée par un bras de House enroulé autour de sa taille.

Elle entendit Wilson prendre une inspiration, prêt à parler mais posa un doigt sur sa bouche pour lui signifier de se taire. Il fronça les sourcils, secoua la tête, leva les yeux au ciel et retourna dans le salon.

Elle se détacha doucement de House, ne voulant pas le réveiller. Elle se figea quand il marmonna et commença à remuer. Il ne se réveilla pas et elle parvint à s'échapper avant qu'il n'essaie de s'agripper de nouveau à elle. Il rabat son dévolu sur un coussin et replongea dans l'inconscience.

Elle allait sortir de la chambre quand elle se souvint qu'elle n'était pas décente. Et évidemment, ses vêtements étaient dans le salon ! Elle fouilla l'armoire de House et en sortit un short qu'elle pouvait resserrer à la taille. Elle l'enfila et tira au maximum sur les ficelles. Etant donné sa carrure en comparaison de celle de House, ça lui faisait presque un pantalon trois quart, mais au moins, elle n'allait pas montrer sa petite culotte à Wilson. Elle s'était définitivement assez dévoilée la veille.

Quand elle arriva dans la cuisine, Wilson l'attendait, les mains sur les hanches.

« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? », l'interrogea-t-il immédiatement.

Elle haussa les sourcils et les épaules dans un même geste. Elle avait besoin d'un grand café avant de raconter ses déboires de la veille. Elle s'avança jusqu'aux étagères et en sortit une tasse que Wilson s'empressa de remplir. Elle but une gorgée et s'assit à table.

« Alors ? »

« Longue histoire », expliqua-t-elle en baillant.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la montre du micro-onde, priant pour pouvoir prétexter être en retard. Elle n'avait pas encore fait une sélection de ce qu'elle devait ou non dire à Wilson et elle n'avait pas envie d'en débattre. House n'aimerait pas qu'elle relate toutes ses faiblesses derrière son dos. Malheureusement, Wilson était en avance et elle avait encore deux bonnes heures avant de devoir aller travailler.

« Il s'est coupé », lâcha-t-elle finalement.

« Il s'est….coupé ? », s'étonna-t-il. « En quoi est ce que ça conduit à vous à demi-nue dans son lit ? »

Elle secoua la tête.

« Il a sali les draps et mes vêtements. J'ai du lui donner ma couverture et il faisait froid… »

Ce n'est qu'à cet instant qu'elle réalisa à quel point cet argument était minable et elle grimaça légèrement, se cachant derrière sa tasse de café.

« Il…Il vous a fait quelque chose ? », s'inquiéta Wilson.

« Non ! », s'insurgea-t-elle. « Il s'est coupé, je l'ai soigné, on a dormi. C'est tout. »

Wilson désigna la pièce autour d'eux d'un signe de main. Le contenu des tiroirs étaient sur le sol, et le salon était dans un bordel monstre, le contenu de son sac à main toujours étalé sur le sol.

« C'est tout ? », répéta-t-il.

« Il est en manque, Wilson », rappela-t-elle simplement.

Il se passa une main sur la nuque alors qu'il reposait l'autre sur sa hanche.

« Je ne crois pas que ça suffira. Il faut qu'il aille en réhabilitation. »

Elle se mordit la lèvre. Elle en était arrivée à la même conclusion la veille, mais savait que House n'accepterait jamais. S'ils le traitaient contre sa volonté, sa détermination risquait de faiblir et dieu seul sait ce qu'il pourrait arriver. Ils ne pouvaient pas prendre ce risque. Wilson dut suivre le même cheminement de pensées parce qu'il secoua la tête et soupira, se laissant tomber sur la chaise en face d'elle.

« Amis du jour, bonjour ! Je vois que vous êtes d'humeur rayonnante aujourd'hui ! », annonça House en entrant.

Son ton était censé être joyeux, mais le sarcasme était bien présent et sa voix tremblait toujours. Il boita jusqu'à la table et s'assit entre eux. Wilson se leva immédiatement.

« Joli T-shirt », déclara House en désignant le haut AC/DC qu'elle lui avait piqué.

Elle rougit quand la scène de la veille repassa dans son esprit. Une tasse de café, un verre d'eau et trois pilules furent déposés devant House, avant que Wilson ne se rassoit à sa place.

« Quel petit déjeuner de roi ! »

« Comment tu vas ? », demanda l'oncologue en glissant un regard sur le large pansement qui ornait son bras.

Cuddy se leva brusquement et partit dans le salon. Elle savait qu'il n'allait pas être sincère et elle n'avait pas envie de l'entendre mentir. Elle attrapa son sac et fila à la salle de bain. Elle avait prévu de se laver chez elle, mais était impatiente de se plonger dans son travail, de ne plus penser à tout cela.

TBC…


	5. Chapter 5

House s'estima chanceux quand midi arriva et qu'il n'avait toujours pas vomi

House s'estima chanceux quand midi arriva et qu'il n'avait toujours pas vomi. Il était loin d'avoir retrouvé son teint de jeune fille et sa forme de…quarantenaire, mais il allait déjà mieux. Sa fièvre était montée ce qui, dans un sevrage, était bon signe. Son corps s'adaptait peu à peu au manque d'opiacés. Sa jambe par contre…C'était une autre histoire. Le paracétamol était loin d'être suffisant et il refusait de prendre du Subutex. Il avait beau être légal et recommandé, le docteur savait qu'il n'était pas, en soi, très différent de la Vicodin. Il ne voulait pas quitter une dépendance pour en avoir une autre. Il voulait être indépendant de toute médication. Il aurait tout le temps de trouver une solution saine pour sa cuisse quand il serait libre des opiacés. Ce qui, s'il se référait à la norme des sevrages aux analgésiques, devrait arriver dans deux jours environ.

Wilson eut une urgence vers midi et demi et House fut surpris qu'il le laisse tout seul. Il le fut moins quand le docteur Cameron apparut sur le pas de sa porte. Il lui referma la porte au nez et alla se rasseoir sur le canapé, sachant qu'elle allait le suivre de toute façon. Elle s'assit timidement à côté de lui et lui tendit un sandwich.

« Je l'ai fait moi même. »

« Homme chanceux que je suis », ironisa-t-il.

Il prit cependant le sandwich et commença à manger. Il était affamé !

« Comment allez-vous ? »

« La grande forme, et vous ? »

« Sérieusement », insista-t-elle.

« Quoi, vous voyez une trace de sourire sur mon visage ? J'ai l'air de plaisanter là ? »

Elle le scruta un moment et il se détourna. Il s'était vu dans le miroir ce matin, il avait une tête à faire peur.

« Je sais que vos hormones doivent être tout chamboulés par m…mes problèmes, mais c'est pas vraiment le moment là. »

Elle secoua la tête.

« C'est une bonne chose que vous arrêtiez. »

« Merci de me prévenir. J'essayerai de m'en souvenir la prochaine fois que je lâcherais mes boyaux dans la cuvette. »

Elle grimaça et il avala la fin du sandwich en une énorme bouchée.

« Fini ! », annonça-t-il en mâchant toujours. « Vous pouvez partir maintenant. »

« Je… »

« Vous n'êtes personne. Vous n'avez rien à faire ici. »

Elle ouvrit la bouche, blessée. Elle ne dit pourtant rien et se leva. Il alluma la télévision pour lui signifier qu'il était temps qu'elle le laisse. Elle contourna la table basse sur laquelle il avait posé les pieds et se dirigea vers la sortie.

« Oh ! Et dites à Boucle D'Or et Kirikou que je me passerais de leurs sandwichs ! »

Il fut presque déçu quand elle ne claqua pas la porte derrière elle.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Quand Cuddy arriva en fin d'après midi, elle avait les bras chargés. Elle avait amené les draps de House à la laverie de l'hôpital, les faisant passer en prioritaire pour qu'ils enlèvent les tâches, avantage d'être directrice de l'hôpital. Puis, elle avait quitté plus tôt et était allée faire quelques courses. Elle savait que Wilson en avait fait le matin même, mais elle comptait mettre sa mission « engraissage de House » en route et avait donc acheté de quoi gaver le frigo de choses qu'il aimait. Elle déposa les affaires sur la table et partit à sa recherche, inquiète qu'il ne soit pas dans le salon. Une des patiente de Wilson avait été admis d'urgence dans l'après-midi et il avait donc du laisser House tout seul. Elle avait du résister pour ne pas courir chez lui à l'instant où elle l'avait su, se répétant que House était adulte. Elle avait craqué à quatre heures de l'après midi en remarquant qu'elle n'était bonne à rien quand elle était préoccupée.

Elle entra dans la chambre. Le lit était défait, comme toujours, mais House n'y était pas. Elle s'avança jusqu'à la salle de bain et frappa à la porte, une main déjà posée sur la poignée.

« Occupée ! », cria-t-il.

« Qu'est ce que vous faites ? »

« Je patauge. Ne rentrez que si vous comptez partager la baignoire. »

Elle sourit légèrement, il avait l'air d'aller bien.

House tendit l'oreille et glissa un peu plus dans l'eau en l'entendant s'éloigner. Il l'écouta ouvrir les tiroirs, ranger un peu. Il sourit quand il entendit la hotte de la cuisine se mettre en route et des bruits de casseroles. S'il n'était pas en train de se demander comment il allait sortir de cette foutue baignoire, il aurait cru être dans une autre dimension où Cuddy et lui étaient en ménage. En couple. Il ferma les yeux à cette idée, imaginant qu'elle l'avait en effet rejoint dans son bain. Il gigota un peu et grogna. Si l'eau n'était pas froide depuis une bonne heure, il se serait bien laissé aller à imaginer la suite cette histoire.

Il inspira profondément et serra les dents. Il était rentré dans l'eau chaude pour soulager ses muscles tendus. Il était motivé pour entrer dans la baignoire, mais n'était pas sûr d'avoir la force d'en sortir. A présent, il n'avait plus le choix, il était tant qu'il se sorte de là. Tout seul.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Il venait à peine de s'asseoir quand une assiette pleine fut posée devant lui.

« Mangez ».

« Oui, Chef », se moqua-t-il.

Elle déposa un verre et les habituels médicaments sur la table. Il avala l'analgésique et le paracétamol, mais laissa l'anti-vomitif, il ne pensait plus en avoir besoin à présent. Il observa le plat en face de lui. Cuddy lui avait préparé un énorme steak, de la purée et une salade tomate-mozzarella. Il ne se sentait pas de manger tout ça. Il se contentait d'habitude de dîner d'un paquet de chips ou d'un sandwich, elle avait préparé beaucoup trop. Elle s'installa en face de lui et commença à grignoter sa salade.

« Vous essayez de me gaver ? », accusa-t-il.

« J'essaie de vous redonner allure humaine. »

Elle se mordit la lèvre, réalisant ce qu'elle avait dit.

« J'aime pas les tomates », se plaint-il.

« Vous aimez les pizzas ? »

« Evidemment ! »

« Eh bien découverte du siècle : il y a des tomates sur les pizzas. Mangez. »

Il grogna et avala une fourchette de purée. Son estomac était douloureux depuis quelques jours et le sandwich apporté par Cameron avait suffit à le gaver pour la journée. Il fit pourtant un effort pour avaler quelques bouchées. Cuddy essayait de prendre de soin de lui et, même s'il n'avait pas encore déterminé s'il appréciait l'attention ou non, il pouvait bien manger un peu pour lui faire plaisir.

Il repoussa son assiette et elle hocha la tête, satisfaite qu'il en ait mangé presque la moitié.

« Je peux me lever de table maintenant maman ? », taquina-t-il.

Elle acquiesça avec un regard réprobateur. Il alla s'asseoir sur son canapé. Encore. Bon sang il avait l'impression d'être une loque. Il passait son temps entre son canapé et son lit. Il commençait sérieusement à s'ennuyer. Il jaugea le piano au coin de la pièce, mais ses mains tremblaient toujours trop pour qu'il puisse jouer. Il alluma son Tivo et mit en route son épisode préféré de Bob l'éponge. A défaut de tuer l'ennuie, ça lui occuperait l'esprit.

« Vous enregistrez des dessins-animés ? », s'étonna une voix derrière lui.

« Pas vous ? »

« Pas depuis que j'ai eu dix ans, non. »

« Ça existait la télé de ce temps là ? »

Elle lui jeta un regard noir et s'assit à côté de lui, piquant un magazine sur la table basse.

« C'est quoi ? », demanda-t-elle en jetant un bref regard à l'écran.

« Comment ça « c'est quoi ? » ? Vous ne pouvez pas ne pas connaître Bob l'éponge ! », s'insurgea-t-il.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je connaitrais ».

« Inculte », accusa-t-il.

Elle secoua la tête et fit mine de lire son magazine, écoutant le dessin-animé d'une oreille. C'était elle où ce carré jaune avait une voix vraiment stridente ?

Elle entendit House gémir très doucement et elle tourna les yeux vers lui. Il fixait l'écran, mais ses poings et sa mâchoire étaient serrées. Elle vit les muscles de sa nuque tressaillir et comprit qu'il était pris de contractions musculaires dans le dos.

Elle jeta son magazine sur la table et se leva.

« Venez », ordonna-t-elle en lui tendant la main.

« Quoi ? »

« Levez-vous ! »

Il haussa un sourcil et ne bougea pas. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et partit en direction de la chambre. Elle savait que sa curiosité l'emporterait et qu'il finirait, tant bien que mal, par la suivre. Le temps qu'il traîne la patte jusqu'à la chambre, elle avait troqué sa tenue de travail contre un short en coton et un débardeur. Il essaya de ne pas prêter attention à l'hématome qui oscillait entre le vert et le violet sur son bras.

« Allongez-vous », dit-elle alors qu'elle nouait ses cheveux en une queue de cheval.

Il sentit ses sourcils se hausser.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Sur le ventre », ordonna-t-elle. « Et enlevez votre tee-shirt ».

Il voulut l'interroger, mais elle disparut dans la salle de bain. Il jaugea un instant le lit avant d'hausser les épaules et de retirer son tee-shirt. Après tout, que risquait-il ? Au mieux, il avait droit aux faveurs d'une belle femme, au pire…Il ne trouva pas d'inconvénient et s'allongea comme demandé. Il respira profondément, essayant de détendre ses muscles qui convulsaient douloureusement.

« Aucun commentaire », entendit-il soudain.

Une seconde plus tard, le matelas s'affaissait à côté de lui et il sentit la jeune femme poser un genoux de chaque côté de ses hanches. Il leva la tête, prêt à dire quelque chose, mais elle planta son nez dans le coussin pour le faire taire. Il frissonna en sentant les mains froides de la jeune femme se poser sur son dos brûlant.

« Vous auriez pu vous chauffer les mains avant », reprocha-t-il en souriant.

« Un mot de plus et c'est fini. C'est clair ? »

Il obéit et planta son menton dans le coussin. Il grogna en sentant ses muscles se détendre sous le massage de Cuddy. Cette femme avait des doigts de fée. Elle le soulagea de la nuque au bas du dos et il dut lutter pour ne pas s'endormir, relaxé. Sûr, sa cuisse lui faisait toujours aussi mal, mais avec une jolie femme assise sur lui, ce n'était pas sur la douleur qu'il se concentrait. Il remercia le ciel d'avoir opté pour un pantalon de pyjama plutôt que pour un jeans serré. Il sentit les cuisses de la jeune femme se resserrer un peu plus autour de lui alors qu'elle se penchait en avant pour masser sa nuque. Il se retint de gémir, mais ne put s'empêcher de gigoter des hanches. Cette position devenait vraiment inconfortable.

Il ferma les yeux et se força à se concentrer sur autre chose. Un moignon, une mycose, Wilson, Foreman, un crâne chauve…n'importe quoi.

« Ca va mieux ? »

Il ouvrit un œil et grogna. Elle glissa deux doigts sous son cou et il sentit les muscles de ses cuisses se crisper autour de lui quand elle sentit son pouls beaucoup trop rapide. Il devina sa mine concentrée, évaluant les raisons de cela. Le massage était censé le détendre, et pourtant son cœur battait à tout rompre…

« Oh », lâcha-t-elle finalement.

Elle se gratta la gorge et bondit presque hors du lit. Il se retourna et songea que ce n'était pas une idée brillante quand elle tourna au pivoine. Il leva les yeux au ciel et se recouvrit d'un drap. Elle semblait ne plus savoir où se mettre et cette réaction agaça House au plus haut point. Il était peut-être une loque infirme, mais il restait toujours un homme. Il ne comprenait pas qu'elle réagisse aussi prudemment.

« C'est bon Cuddy, on a plus quinze ans, vous en avez vu d'autres. »

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour se défendre, mais il la coupa.

« Et ne jouez pas à l'étonnée. Vous m'avez allumé, la moindre des choses c'est que je réagisse. »

« Je ne vous ai pas allumé ! J'essayais juste de vous aider à… »

« Et vous n'auriez pas pu le faire habillée ? »

« Je suis habillée ! »

Elle baissa les yeux sur elle et même si son short et son débardeur n'avaient rien d'indécents, elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine pour se couvrir.

« Ouais. Sûr. J'ai une amie qui s'habille comme vous. Elle coute beaucoup plus cher, mais au moins, elle, elle finit le travail ».

« Vous êtes répugnant. »

« Et vous, vous êtes inutile. Maintenant soit vous me donnez un prix, soit vous dégagez. »

Elle resta figée un moment, cherchant un signe sur son visage que ce n'était encore une fois que son humour particulièrement tordu qui se dévoilait. Son expression était fermée, son regard froid. Elle sentit son estomac se tordre douloureusement. Ces derniers jours elle avait fait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour l'aider. Ça n'avait pas été facile, mais elle avait fait de son mieux pour être auprès de lui, le soulager. L'entendre dire qu'elle était inutile c'était juste…trop. Elle le fusilla du regard et se dirigea vers la sortie, mais au dernier moment, elle se retourna vers lui.

« Vous savez, quand j'ai appris que vous arrêtiez la Vicodin, j'étais heureuse. Rassurée. J'ai réellement cru que ça pourrait vous changer, mais en fait….La Vicodin n'a jamais rien eu à voir avec le fait que vous n'êtes qu'un salopard. »

« Merci pour cette remarque très pertinente. Maintenant que je sais ça, je vais réellement pouvoir changer. Vous croyez que c'est trop tard pour s'inscrire à la mission « sauvons les pingouins de l'antarctique » ? », répliqua-t-il sarcastiquement.

Elle secoua la tête et sortit. Quelques minutes plus tard, il entendit la porte d'entrée claquer. La jeune femme venait d'abandonner le plan « à la rescousse de House ».

TBC….


	6. Chapter 6

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

« Il vous reste trois heures et trente-six minutes », annonça House en se laissant tomber sur la chaise en face du bureau de sa patronne.

Cuddy releva la tête et haussa un sourcil. Elle avait comme une impression de déjà-vu. Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil vers son calendrier. Ok, ce déjà-vu datait bel et bien d'il y a plus d'un mois, donc : elle ne s'était pas endormie et ne rêvait pas. Non, ces dernières semaines avaient été réelles. House avait bel et bien quitté la Vicodin. Il l'avait bel et bien insulté, humilié, puis ignoré pendant les deux dernières semaines. Alors, c'était quoi ça ?

« Avant quoi? », demanda-t-elle plus froidement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Ils ne s'étaient pas adressés la parole depuis ce massage qui avait mal tourné. House n'avait plus besoin d'être accompagné H24 et elle n'avait plus ni le courage ni les solutions pour l'aider. Ses mots n'avaient pas été plus brusques que d'habitude, House s'était déjà montré plus méchant avec elle et pourtant….Pris dans un contexte où ils s'étaient tellement rapprochés, où elle commençait à envisager de s'approcher d'avantage…C'était beaucoup plus douloureux. Trop douloureux.

En quelques phrases, House lui avait rappelé pourquoi elle mettait un point d'honneur à ne pas s'investir dans une relation plus poussée avec lui. Aimer House était source de souffrance. Il était impossible de ne pas se prendre d'affection pour lui, malgré son sale caractère, mais il était aussi impossible de ne pas en souffrir. House était plus monstrueux avec les gens qui tenait à lui et à qui il tenait qu'avec quiconque autre. C'était dans sa nature, il y avait des moments où il avait besoin de prendre ses distances et il ne lui importait alors que peu de ce qu'autrui pouvait ressentir. Il avait du mal à aimer, mais il savait mieux que personne comment repousser. Il savait où frapper pour éloigner.

« La pièce commence à vingt-heures trente ».

Elle reposa son stylo si violemment sur la table que le claquement résonna un moment dans la pièce.

« C'est une blague ? », répliqua-t-elle subitement.

« Si c'est le cas elle n'est pas très drôle », remarqua-t-il en haussant légèrement les épaules.

« Je….Vous…. »

Elle ferma les yeux et posa son visage dans ses mains.

« Non », affirma-t-elle finalement. « Vous n'avez aucun droit de faire ça. Vous ne pouvez pas juste faire comme si rien ne s'était passé et croire que je vais entrer dans votre petit jeu. »

« C'est ce qu'on a toujours fait, non ? »

« C'est différent ! Vous m'avez… »

Elle ne sut choisir ses mots, « humilié » et « blessé » se battant en duel dans sa tête. Finalement sa fierté décida de jouer la carte du silence et elle lui jeta un regard noir.

« J'étais en manque, Cuddy ! Vous ne pouvez pas me reprocher des actions dont je n'avais pas le contrôle ».

« Vous savez très bien que le manque n'avait rien à voir là dedans. Vous êtes et serez toujours comme ça. Les choses…ne changeront jamais. »

Elle se mordit la lèvre et se mit dos à lui, préférant fixer l'extérieur plutôt qu'affronter son regard.

« Vous n'avez pas le droit de refuser. »

Choquée, elle fit volte-face. Il s'était levé et approché de la porte, mais ne paraissait pas décider à partir.

« Je ne vous dois rien »

« Non, mais je vous dois beaucoup et vous êtes obligée d'accepter mes excuses. »

« Je les attends encore ».

« Je viens de les faire. »

« Sortez de mon bureau. »

Elle fut presque aussi surprise que lui des mots qui venaient de sortir de sa bouche. Plus encore du ton froid qu'elle avait employé. Elle ne laissa cependant rien paraître et les appuya avec son regard.

« Venez au théâtre avec moi. »

« Non. »

Au lieu de sortir, il avançait vers elle, doucement. Un pas pour chaque mot.

« Pourquoi ? »

Elle soupira et se passa une main lasse sur le visage.

« Je vous ai déjà dit pourquoi. »

« Et j'ai remédié à ça. Vous avez d'autres arguments ou il faut aussi que je démissionne ? »

« Vous… »

Elle ferma les yeux pour ne pas laisser paraître son ahurissement.

« Vous ne l'avez pas fait pour moi. »

Elle ne put dire si c'était une affirmation ou une question. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux il était juste en face d'elle.

« Ça, vous ne le saurez jamais », répondit-il doucement.

« Vous ne m'aimez pas. »

De nouveau, elle se mordit les lèvres, les mots lui échappaient sans qu'elle puisse ne les retenir.

« Je ne vous aime pas autant que vous ne m'aimez pas »

Elle fronça les sourcils et observa avec prudence les longs doigts qui dégageaient une mèche de son front. Elle ne bougea pas. Elle avait l'impression de ne plus rien contrôler, l'impression d'être dans un rêve tortueux. Elle ne savait plus si elle désirait se réveiller ou s'y plonger plus profondément.

« J'attends toujours vos arguments », murmura-t-il doucement.

Elle déglutit difficilement.

« Vous ne voulez pas de moi dans votre vie », expliqua-t-elle à mi-voix.

« Vous ne voulez pas de moi dans la votre. »

« Vous n'en savez rien ».

« Vous non plus. »

« Vous me l'avez dit. »

« Tout le monde ment. »

Il se pencha vers elle, mais elle le retint d'un main sur le torse.

« Ce n'est pas aussi simple »

« Ce n'est pas non plus aussi difficile. »

« Arrêtez de faire ça ! », s'agaça-t-elle.

« Vous donnez des arguments, je les contredis, c'est le but du jeu non ? »

« Ce n'est pas un jeu », se renfrogna-t-elle.

Elle s'éloigna et il laissa retomber la main qu'il avait posé sur sa joue le long de son corps.

« Je fais des efforts, Cuddy. J'ai arrêté… »

« Alors quoi ? Il faut que je vois ça comme du chantage ? Vous avez arrêté la Vicodin alors soit je… « vais au théâtre » avec vous, soit vous recommencez et ça me fera une chose de plus pour laquelle culpabiliser ? »

« Vous n'êtes pas _si_ importante. »

Il baissa la tête en remarquant ce qu'il venait de dire. Il ne le voulait pas, ne le pensait pas, mais ces dernières années lui avaient appris à se défendre par réflexe, en attaquant.

« C'est exactement ça », précisa-t-elle en secouant la tête, un sourire amer sur les lèvres. « Vous ne pouvez juste pas vous retenir, House. Il faut que vous piquiez encore et encore jusqu'à ce que vous retrouviez votre position de force. Jusqu'à ce que votre adversaire agonise sur le sol. »

« Alors cessez de me combattre ! »

« Et me pliez à vos quatre volontés ? Me laisser humilier sans rien dire en espérant que vous finirez bien par ne plus avoir aucun venin à cracher ? »

Il fit une pause, tapotant nerveusement sa canne sur le sol.

« Venez au théâtre avec moi ».

Elle ne put se retenir de lâcher un son entre rire et cri, posant une main sur son front, stupéfaite. Elle inspira profondément pour tenter de reprendre son calme.

« Pourquoi ? », demanda-t-elle finalement.

House pinça ses lèvres vers la gauche dans une mimique pensive. Finalement il s'avança vers elle. Elle s'éloigna d'un pas, ne sachant à quoi s'attendre et cogna contre le mur derrière elle.

« Venez au théâtre avec moi et vous le comprendrez »

Sa voix n'était que murmure, un léger sourire rehaussait le coin de ses lèvres et il était bien trop proche d'elle.

« Il va vous falloir plus que ça pour me convaincre », résista-t-elle.

« Une avant-première, ça vous dit ? »

Elle plissa les yeux, incertaine face au comportement imprévisible de l'homme.

« Je vous la fais en six points », annonça-t-il. « Premièrement : Quand je sors avec une femme, je ne l'humilie jamais parce que je ne sors qu'avec des femmes que je respecte. »

Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais il la coupa en posant deux doigts sur son menton pour lui refermer la bouche.

« Deuxièmement : S'il m'arrive de faire un commentaire déplacé, la femme en question est autorisée à me frapper, dans un endroit non délicat de préférence, ou de m'humilier en retour. Je l'aurais bien mérité. Troisièmement : Je me fais toujours rattraper pour mes erreurs. Quatrièmement : J'en vaux le coup et personne n'a jamais regretté d'être « venu au théâtre avec moi ». Cinquièmement… »

Il laissa glisser un regard brûlant sur elle, s'approchant d'un pas, la plaquant dos au mur, tout contre lui.

« Avec ou sans pilule, je peux vous faire jouir plus fort que n'importe quel crétin que vous pècherez sur internet », susurra House à son oreille.

Elle se sentit frissonner alors qu'il laissait glisser le bout de ses doigts en arabesque le long de son cou. Il laissa ses lèvres suivre le même chemin et elle se laissa un instant aller sous la sensation. Elle ne doutait pas une seconde de la véracité de son cinquième point.

« Et le sixième ? », questionna-t-elle le souffle court alors qu'il titillait le premier bouton de son chemisier.

« Mes actes signifient plus que mes mots », avoua-t-il en capturant ses lèvres.

Son baiser était doux, tendre…amoureux. Elle se sentit céder. Après tout, s'il y avait une chose que Gregory House avait appris à Lisa Cuddy, c'était bien que prendre des risques pouvait en valoir la peine.

FIN.


End file.
